vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria79163
maria79163 started vidding on the 11th March 2012 by a song fan made lyric video for Joseph Morgan. It was seen by Joseph Morgan on Twitter. She has also 4 songs for TVD cast which were all seen except the Paul Wesley one. Her name is Maria, a Maltese Vidder and is 19 years old. She speaks Maltese,English and Italian and is interested in Drama. Her birthday is on the 29th March and uses Sony Vegas 11 to do her videos. Her very first video was on the Originals and h er favourite actor is Joseph Morgan. Her biggest wish is to be an actress and to meet Joseph Morgan and the TVD cast. Next year she will finally be in her first Insurgence Con TVD in Birmingham. She is studying for a Social Worker in University. She reached her 1k subs on the 18th of May with the help of the fan made Vampire Diaries season 5 trailer which has over 500k views. This trailer made her more known by fans and thanks to Wetpaint that shared this trailer on their page helped Maria to gain more subscibers. http://wet.pt/12RnJY6 It was also shared by a lot of fans and it is the most fanmade TVD Season 5 trailer seen on Youtube. She is a part of 2 Youtube channel collabs; ConsumingLoveCollabs and iNeedaHeroProduction She mostly vid Vampire Diaries but she also vid other shows which also made her reach up to 2k or more views on videos not TVD related. This video was made for the Teen Wolf Episode 1 of Season 3 which has more than 2k views. She has a lot of videos on Klaus Mikaelson which got more than 30k views and made it to the top Klaus videos fanmade! Some of which are the emotional Klaus - Titanium to the cool bad ass Klaus - Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me. A simple video with fading effect only but made it to the videos with 30k+ One of Maria's first video and first Klaus video which is also Maria's first successful video with over 45k views. 'Fandoms' *The Vampire Diaries *Teen Wolf *Supernatural *Pretty Little Liars *The Lying Game *The Secret Circle *True Blood *Saving Hope *The Walking Dead *Revenge *Grey's Anatomy *Heroes *Arrow *Moonlight *Nikita *Gossip Girl 'OTP's' *Klaus and Caroline (TVD) *Damon and Elena (TVD) *Stefan and Rebekah (TVD) *Peter and Claire (Heroes) *Nikita and Michael (Nikita) *Alexandra and Thom (Nikita) *Oliver and Felicity (Arrow) *Tommy and Laurel (Arrow) *Jeremy and Anna (TVD) *Elijah and Katherine (TVD) *Tyler and Hayley (TVD) *Eric and Sookie (TB) *Jack and Amanda (Revenge) *Chuck and Blair (GG) *Hanna and Caleb (PLL) *Aria and Jason (PLL) *Spencer and Toby (PLL) *Stiles and Lydia (TW) *Isaac and Allison (TW) *Scott and Allison (TW) *Jackson and Lydia (TW) *Derek and Lady Glasses Teacher (TW) *Jake and Cassie (TSC) *Ethan and Emma (TLG) *Thayer and Sutton (TLG) *Alec and Kristin (TLG) *Kol and Bonnie (TVD) *Dean and Castiel (SPN) 'Contact' *Twitter *Youtube *Ask.fm *Tumblr *Facebook